Hiro's Life
by toonanimefan
Summary: The Big Hero 6 gang and some others are going to be watching the movie. Warning: Spoilers
1. Explaining

**Author's note: This is Hiro and the gang watching Big Hero 6. There will be a lot of drama in this story. I cried the first time I saw this which was in the theater. No joke I had tears in my eyes at the fire scene and then was full out crying at the later scene with Baymax. My O.C that will be watching the movie with them will be my full screen name but then I'll have them call me Fan or like Fangirl. I don't own Big Hero 6. I have a new voting poll on my profile that I would like you all to check out please.**

 **Explaining-**

Hiro was standing outside of the collage that his brother goes to.

"I have to go here, if I don't I'll go insane."

That is when there is a big flash of light and the two brothers, Baymax, Tadashi's friends, Professor Callaghan, Aunt Cass, the police officers and the bot fighters that got arrested because of Hiro, disappeared.

They all woke up with a start in a big room and then they looked around. Hiro shrinks back and hides behind his brother when he noticed Yama and all the other bot fighters.

The police officers gave a glare to the bot fighters making sure they wouldn't try anything bad since they already noticed Hiro.

Before anyone can speak though another flash of light and a girl appears before them. She smiles and says,

"Hello! My name is Toonanimefan, but you all can just call me Fan or Fangirl. Also, before you ask, no Hiro, that isn't my real name and I'm not going to share my real name with you. Now the reason you all are here is that I'm going to show you a little bit of the past and mostly the future in the form of a movie called Big Hero 6. It's mostly about you guys."

She points over to Hiro, Tadashi and Tadashi's friends. They all looked at each other surprised. Tadashi speaks up, "Uh, Fan?"

"Yes?"

"Why is Baymax here?"

"Oh, he's going to be watching the movie with you guys, I didn't want to leave any of you out. Oh, and you guys (she points over the Yama and the other bot fighters) better not give Hiro any trouble."

She smiles, and a big movie screen appears, and she says, "Now let's begin the movie! It starts out in the past and then will go into the future."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I wasn't going to end it here but then I just decided to do it. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Please check out my voting poll and R &R.**


	2. Big Hero 6 pt1

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please vote on my voting poll before I start a new and you won't be able to vote on the current one. I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Big Hero 6 pt1:**

 _The city of San Fransokyo is shown at night, we descend over the water, over a bridge and into an alleyway. A lightbulb shakes with vibrations. Metal clashes._

Hiro smiles slightly realizing what night this was. Tadashi glares at him though, while some of the others look just confused.

Yama seethes in anger remembering what happened on that night that is about to be shown.

 _Shouts emanate from a doorway. Pan inside to reveal…two robots locked together in a battle of strength. The black one pushes the pink one off it._

 _A girl with pink hair frowns, using her controller wisely to uppercut her opponent's bot. It stumbles back. the girl's bot clasps its pinchers together, charging forward and holding the black one in a headlock of sorts. The back one suddenly unsheathed a saw. Cutting the pink bot in half. We look through the remains of her bot to see the girl's face, astonished._

The people that weren't there at that moment looked shocked.

 _Then the woman that's the Bot Fight's host spoke up, "The winner, by total annihilation…. Yama!_

 _A fat man in a jumpsuit laughs picking up his bot, "Who's next? Who's next!? Who has the guts to step in the ring with little Yama!?"_

 _Two men with bots' tremble. One throws away his controller. The other pulls the head off his bot leaving behind sparking wires._

GoGo scoffed, "What a bunch of cowards."

The two that were on the screen shrink in their seats while some people around them laugh.

Wasabi is staring at GoGo, probably thinking that he would be a coward if he was there.

 _"_ _Can I try?" We here a voice ask from off camera._

 _The camera pans over and behind the ground steps up a little boy with messy hair and an innocent expression. He is holding a bot that looks like a metal rag doll._

Tadashi glares at Hiro smacking him upside the head.

"Ow." Hiro says glaring back at him.

Aunt Cass meanwhile is shoving popcorn into her mouth seeing her nephew in a place like that.

 _"_ _I have a bot. I made it myself." The kid says._

 _The people around him start to laugh somewhat mockingly._

 _The host says, "Beat it kid. (her voice sounds like she's holding back a laugh) House rules, you gotta pay to play."_

Cass smiles slightly thinking that Hiro didn't have any money.

 _Yama, with a self-satisfied expression, reaches for the money he's won._

 _The boy says slightly desperate, "Oh, uh…. (reaches into his pocket pulling out a bunch of crumbled up money) is this enough?"_

"HIRO!" Aunt Cass yells causing Hiro and probably everyone else in the room including the Bot fighters to wince.

"WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THAT MONEY, MISTER!"

"Uh, other bot fights." Hiro says meekly shrinking back a little.

Aunt Cass is a little red in the face, "You are so grounded when we get back."

The bot fighters but mostly Yama are chuckling to themselves.

 _He holds the money out with a pleading expression, Yama raises an eye brow and asks chuckling, "What's your name little boy?"_

 _"_ _Hiro…. Hiro Hamada."_

 _Yama says smirking, "Prepare your bot…. Zero."_

Tadashi looks at the screen in anger about his little brother being called that kind of name.

 _The camera shows the tray of money with two piles of cash in put into it. Before the host slams the lid closed, Hiro also puts in some change. Yama slides into a cross legged position with a slam. Hiro does the same but there's no slamming sound. Yama slams his bot down with a crunch. It stands, imposing. Hiro puts his down. It slumps. Yama grabs his chin and cracks his neck. Hiro tries to do the same, making a cracking noise from his throat._

Tadashi, his friends and even Aunt Cass despite her previous anger laugh at that.

 _The host twirls an umbrella in between the two bots._

 _"_ _Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Fighters ready? Fight!" she says._

 _She pulls the umbrella up. Yama's bot pulls its arms back, ready. Hiro's stands on wobbly legs and teeters towards Little Yama. Little Yama grabs him by the midsection, throwing him into the air and slicing him into three separate pieces. Everyone roars in laughter._

 _Hiro puts his hands on the ground and looks up at Yama after staring at his bot, "That was my first fight! Can I go again?"_

 _"_ _No one likes a sore loser, little boy. Go home." Yama says to him about to take the money._

 _"_ _I've got more money" Hiro says and the camera pans over to show him holding up some money that is nicely rolled up in a rubber band this time._

 _Yama smirks at him._

Cass glares at Hiro and starts shoving popcorn into her mouth again, stress eating.

 _They get back into their places for another fight, "Fighters ready? Fight!" the host says._

 _The pieces of Hiro's bot suddenly start to reassemble themselves back together. Hiro pulls both sides of his remote out into a larger remote, grinning like a maniac._

 _"_ _Megabot….Destroy."_

 _Megobot's friendly yellow smile suddenly switched into an angry red face with fangs. Megabot's joints start spinning, and he quickly moves across the ring towards Little Yama. He jumps when Little Yama tries to slice him again, and dodges every other hit the Little Yama tries to land with amazing flexibility and acrobatics._

Fred laughs, "That is so cool." He high fives Hiro.

Tadashi glares at Fred.

 _Yama looks shocked and he stars anxiously fiddling with his controller. Little Yama tries to slice him again and Megabot splits into three pieces to dodge. Hiro looks bored with the whole thing and is expertly controlling Megabot without even looking at his controller. Megabot's pieces roll towards Little Yama and slide up his body, wrapping around one of his arms._

Everyone but Hiro and the Bot Fighters look at the screen in shock, not expecting this.

 _He almost completely breaks it off, and then forces Little Yama to hack off his other arm. The arm Megabot was on goes flying off and h wraps himself around Little Yama's neck: popping it off and destroying Little Yama. Through this we see Yama and a few other guys staring in shock. Megabot jumps off Little Yama's body and lands in a crouched position and stands back up. His face switches back to yellow and he bows, before slumping down, deactivated._

Fred for some odd reason starts to clap.

 _Hiro goes to get his money from the Bot Fight Host saying, "No more Little Yama."_

Tadashi groans, "Hiro you shouldn't make people that can obviously hurt you angry."

Hiro smiles innocently.

 _Yama staring at the broken off head in his hand in shock saying, "T-This is not possible!"_

 _Hiro is seen holding Megabot, stuffing money in various pockets, "Hey I'm just as surprised a you are. Beginner's luck, huh?" people behind him start backing up in fear of Yama who's slowly starting to get in front of Hiro._

 _"_ _You wanna go again, uh." He glances up noticing Yama standing in front of him. His expression he had on his face falling and squeaks the last of his sentence, "Yama?"_

Aunt Cass is now furiously shoving popcorn into her mouth in fear for her nephew.

"Um, Cass you can calm down. This had already happened." Fangirl says calmingly.

 _We then see Hiro being thrown against a wall and Yama yelling furiously in his face, "NO ONE HUSTLES YAMA!" he grabs Megabot out of Hiro's hands walking away._

 _"_ _Whoa, hey."_

 _"_ _Teach him a lesson." Yama says to his goons._

 _They chuckle cracking their knuckles walking slowly to Hiro._

 _"_ _He-hey, Fellas- let's talk about this-"_

 _He's cut off by the revving of a motor, and a moped skids between them with a man on it._

 _"_ _Hiro, let's go!"_

Cass sighs in relief knowing that as long as Tadashi is around no one can hurt Hiro.

 _"_ _Tadashi! Just in time!"_

 _Hiro hops on the moped behind Tadashi. Tadashi then reaches back and clamps a helmet on his head._

Tadashi's friends smile at how Tadashi was being himself.

 _"_ _Let's go!" they then take off down the alley._

 _Tadashi asking, "Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Yes." Hiro answers._

 _"_ _Are you hurt?"_

 _"_ _No." Tadashi then reaches back with one hand and punches Hiro lightly several times._

 _"_ _Then what were you thinking?! Knucklehead."_

A few people chuckle in amusement.

 _They end up in a dead end, and they skid around._

 _"_ _You graduate High School at thirteen and this is how you spend you time? Bot fighting is illegal. You're going to get yourself arrested!" He then notices the thugs running towards them, he looks off to the side and sees a ramp. "Hold on!"_

Some people like the bot fighters and police looked shocked that Hiro had graduated at a young age.

 _They jump over the thugs using the makeshift ramp. Hiro grins at himself in the window's reflection, yelling out in joy._

GoGo smiles, "I put that there. I wasn't expecting to see that someone else used it."

Tadashi and Hiro look at her gratefully.

 _"_ _Bot fighting is NOT illegal. Betting on bot fighting, now THAT'S illegal. But so lucrative."_

 _He pulls a wad of money out of his pocket and waves it around for emphasis._

 _"_ _I'm on a roll, big brother, and there is no stopping me!"_

 _They suddenly screech to a stop. Hiro is nearly thrown over his brother's shoulder, his money out for all to see. It's the police, barricading the alleyway._

 _Tadashi says, "Oh no."_

Cass turns to them and glares, remembering having to go and get them from the police station.

 _We are now at a Police Station. A cell door is slammed shut. Hiro, kicking his feet, looks up sheepishly and waves a little. Across the room in another cell are all the bot fighters and Tadashi, squished together. Tadashi is glowering at his brother not happy._

The bot fighters turn and don't give very friendly looks at Hiro causing him to hide behind Tadashi.

Tadashi puts a protective arm around him knowing what the bot fighters wanted to do. The police officers were giving them warning looks.

 _Outside of the station a middle-aged woman is seen pacing by a blue truck, chewing on her fingernails. An officer is seen opening the door for Tadashi and Hiro. They say at the same time, "Hi Aunt Cass."_

 _She turns running over to them and hugs them._

 _"_ _Are you boys okay? Tell me you're okay."_

 _"_ _We're fine." Hiro says rolling his eyes._

 _Tadashi says, "We're okay."_

 _"_ _Are you hurt?" she asks them._

 _Tadashi says, "No."_

 _"_ _Good….THEN WHAT WERE YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS THINKING!?" she yells and pulls them over to the truck by the ear._

Fred laughs, "She and Tadashi said the same exact thing."

Cass smiles.

 _We are shown them in the car both boys have a hand on one of their ears. Their Aunt Cass started to talk/rant, "For ten years, I have the best I could to raise you! Have I been perfect? No! Do I know anything about children? No!"_

 _She gets out and slams the door to the truck, then walks over to the front door of the house and unlocks the door._

 _"_ _Should I have rented a book about parenting? PROBABLY! Where was I going with this, I had a point."_

A few people chuckle in amusement.

 _Both the boys, "Sorry."_

 _Hiro, "Love you, Aunt Cass."_

 _"_ _Well I love you too." She says then pushes the door open, turning on the lights to the Café inside._

 _We then see her grabbing a donut while saying, "I had to close up early because of you two felons! On beat poetry night!" she bites into the donut furiously. She notices them staring._

 _"_ _Stress eating, because of you."_

Everyone laughs.

 _She turns and walks deeper into the kitchen. Passing by a fat cat. "Come on Mochi. This is really good!" she yells as she takes another bite. The cat purrs and follows her, while the boys exchange glances._

 _Hiro and Tadashi are now in their room that is really an attic. Hiro jumps into his rolling chair in front of his computer. He starts typing straight away while Tadashi finishes walking up the stairs._

 _"_ _You better make this up to Aunt Cass before see eats everything in the Café." Tadashi says to Hiro._

"Hey!" Cass yells then turns to glare at him.

Tadashi holds his hands up in surrender.

 _"_ _For sure."_

 _"_ _And, I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead._

 _"_ _Absolutely." Hiro says while he turns the chair to face Tadashi with a sincere look on his face. Tadashi pauses and looks at him as an incredulous frown grows._

 _"_ _You're going bot fighting, aren't you?"_

 _Hiro shrugs, and jumps off the chair, "There's a fight across town. If I book, I can still make it."_

Cass gasps and then glares at Hiro, "You are definitely going to be grounded."

The police officers are shaking their heads.

 _The computer screen is revealed, and it shows a webpage with bot fighting information on it. Hiro picks up Megabot as he walks past, but Tadashi grabs the hood to his hoodie and pulls him back._

 _"_ _Huh!" Hiro says._

 _"_ _When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?"_

 _He taps Hiro on the head, but Hiro shrugs him off. He pushes Tadashi in the chest._

 _"_ _What? Go to college like you? So, people can tell me stuff I already know?"_

Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi and Fred looked at each other then looked at Hiro who smiled at them nervously.

 _"_ _Unbelievable." Tadashi says, then runs his hands down his face, exasperated. "Oh, what would mom and dad say?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, there gone….they died when I was three remember?"_

 _Hiro turns to leave._

Some people in the room looked at Hiro with sympathy while the Bot fighters smirked.

 _"_ _Wait." Tadashi says and then throws the helmet at Hiro. "I'll take you."_

"WHAT! Okay you are grounded too." Cass says to Tadashi glaring at him.

 _"_ _Wow, really?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. I can't stop you from going, but I'm not going to let you go on your own."_

 _"_ _Sweat."_

 _Hiro runs down the stairs._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was the chapter? The next chapter will be posted soon, not sure when though. Please R &R.**


	3. Big Hero 6 pt2

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I'm happy that so many people are into this story. I don't own Big Hero 6 at all.**

 **Big Hero 6 pt2:**

 _A second later, they are shown on the moped, driving towards a building with several lights on inside. Hiro is confused and hits Tadashi's shoulder, then gestures behind them._

 _"_ _Why are we at your nerd school. Bot fight's that way!"_

Everyone excluding most of the bot fighters start cracking up.

Cass smiles at Tadashi saying, "Nevermind Tadashi you're not grounded."

Fangirl looks at her saying, "You know some of this already happened right?"

Cass blushes.

 _"_ _I got to grab something. Come on."_

 _He parks and jumps off, heading into the building. Hiro groans and follows him. They are walking along a hallway._

 _"_ _How long is this going to take?" Hiro complains._

 _"_ _Oh, stop complaining you big baby. It'll be quick. Besides, you've never seen my lab."_

Hiro glares at his brother who's smirking at him.

 _He goes in, saying a sarcastic comment. "Oh, great I get to your nerd lab…" But he stops short when he sees all that is inside._

 _"_ _Whoa…"_

 _"_ _Watch out!"_

 _Someone on a yellow bicycle blasts past the doorway._

A few people jump since they weren't expecting that.

 _Hiro then looks around the room. The camera pans past the show the whole lab. There's a guy making rocket boots for a cat. He to the yellow bike hanging in the corner. It has nothing between the wheel and the frame. He waves his hand through the gap. The wheel doesn't move._

 _"_ _Wow. Electromag suspension?_

 _"_ _Hey!"_

 _Hiro gasps, and looks at Gogo. She's wearing a black helmet._

Hiro blushes slightly from being scared by GoGo. Some of the bot fighters are smirking and making mean remarks about him being scared by a girl only to shut up when said girl glares murderously at them.

GoGo turns back around facing the screen satisfied with herself and gives a thumbs up to a grateful Hiro.

 _"_ _Who're you?"_

 _"_ _Uh…I'm…"_

 _Hiro moves back nervously, and Tadashi walks up behind him. He places a hand on Hiro's back and pushes him forwards._

 _"_ _GoGo. This is my brother, Hiro." Tadashi says to her._

 _GoGo takes off her helmet. She blows a bubble with here pink bubblegum and pops it._

 _"_ _Welcome to the Nerd Lab." GoGo says repeating Hiro's previous words._

Everyone chuckles in amusement.

 _Hiro chuckles uncomfortably as GoGo walks to the head of her bike._

 _"_ _Yeah. I've never seen electromag suspension on a bike before."_

 _"_ _Zero resistance, faster bike."_

 _She looks at Hiro out of the corner of her eye and pulls off the back wheel._

 _"_ _But! Not fast enough."_

 _GoGo tosses the wheel into an overflowing recycling bin with all her other discarded wheels._

 _"_ _Yet."_

 _GoGo stalks off. Hiro here's something near them and goes to investigate. We see Wasabi fiddling with a strange-looking pole as Hiro walks towards him._

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa! Whoa, woah, whoa, whoa! Do not move! Behind the line, please!"_

"You're such worry wart." Fangirl says to a blushing Wasabi.

 _He points, and Hiro moves behind a taped barrier on the floor. Tadashi walks up behind Hiro with his hands in his pockets._

 _"_ _Hey, Wasabi. This is my brother, Hiro._

 _"_ _Hello, Hiro. Prepare to be amazed."_

 _He walks behind the pole he was working on and one identical to it, grabbing an apple. He throws it in the air behind him and catches it, holding it up._

 _"_ _Catch."_

 _He throws it between the two identical poles and as soon as it passes through them it splits into thin slices. Hiro catches one and looks through it, the rest slowly falling to the ground._

People are staring at the screen in awe.

 _"_ _Wow!"_

 _Wasabi presses a button, and all the lasers between the two poles become visible, creating a green glow._

 _"_ _Laser-induced plasma?"_

 _They walk towards Wasabi's (literally) perfect workbench. Although Wasabi doesn't seem to think so because a second later, he adjusts one of his tools._

 _"_ _Oh yeah. With a little magnetic confinement for, uh, ultra-precision._

 _He gestured to his whole workbench, and Hiro leans down. He picks up a magnifying glass and examines it._

 _"_ _Wow. How do you find anything in this mess?"_

 _Wasabi grabs his magnifying glass off Hiro and carefully places it back down._

 _"_ _I have a system, there's a place for everything, everything in its place."_

"Is there a possibility that you have O.C.D? I have O.C.D, so I'm just wondering." Fangirl asks.

 **(an-it's true I for some reason like when things are an even number. Mostly the number of pop bottles in the fridge.)**

Wasabi shrugs

 _He holds his arms out and admires his perfect workbench for a moment. Suddenly GoGo comes racing up and grabs something, knocking the table and moving everything in the process._

 _"_ _Need this."_

 _Wasabi panics at how disordered his bench is, and chases after GoGo._

 _"_ _Ethel, you can't do that! It's an anarchy"_

GoGo glares at Wasabi, "You know I hate that name."

Wasabi starts rambling out apologies, so he wouldn't be on her bad side.

 _A huge ball of black material rolls past._

 _"_ _Look out, coming through!"_

 _She pushes the ball onto a platform, pushing with her back and her feet against the wall. She sees them still in her awkward position._

 _"_ _Tadashi."_

 _She sees Hiro and gasps, scrambling towards him._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh, you must be Hiro!"_

 _She gives him a hug and kisses on both his cheeks._

 _Honey Lemon yelling, "I've heard so much about you!"_

Everyone laughs.

 _She pulls the earbuds that were in her ears out._

 _"_ _That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide." Hiro says looking at the ball._

 _"_ _Four hundred pounds of it!"_

 _She grabs Hiro and drags him behind her._

 _"_ _Come here, come here, you're gonna love this!"_

 _She takes him to her miniature lab and narrates what she's doing._

 _"_ _A dash of perchloric acid, a smidgen of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, SUPERHEADED TO FIVE HUNDRED KELVIN, and…"_

 _She puts a little nozzle on the finished product as she picks up the container and takes it back to the ball of tungsten carbide, Hiro follows her. She sprays it all around the tungsten carbide and pulls a switch magnetically drawing the spray to the giant ball and making it stick. The ball of tungsten carbide is completely pink._

 _"…_ _TADAA! It's pretty great, huh?"_

 _"_ _Soo, pink."_

A lot of people love Hiro's facial expression to seeing the color pink.

 _"_ _Here's the best part! Heehee!"_

 _She touches the pink tungsten carbide with a single finger and the big chem-ball blows up in a cloud of pink. The cloud dissipates, and Hiro's awestruck face is shown._

 _"_ _Wow!"_

 _Honey turns to him, covered in pink powder, and takes off her glasses which are completely covered in powder._

 _"_ _I know right? Aha. Chemical-metal embrittlement!"_

 _Tadashi walks up._

 _"_ _Not bad Honey Lemon."_

 _Hiro looks confused, "Honey Lemon? GoGo? Wasabi?"_

 _"_ _I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people! ONE. TIME!"_

Hiro and Fred start cracking up.

 _He pushes a door open and stomps out in the background._

 _"_ _Fred comes up with the nicknames." Tadashi says to Hiro._

 _"_ _Who's Fred?"_

 _Fred appears right behind Hiro, still in a mascot costume._

 _"_ _This guy! Right here!"_

 _Hiro yelps and jumps back in alarm._

 _"_ _Uh-uh! Don't be alarmed._

 _He opens the costume's mouth to reveal his face._

 _"_ _It is just a suit. This is not my real face and body."_

Fangirl turns to Fred, "Uh I believe the reason he jumped was because you suddenly came out of nowhere from behind him."

Fred laughs nervously.

 _He drops the costume's head, covering his head but still leaving his real arm to vigorously shake Hiro's hand._

 _"_ _The name's Fred. School mascot by day. But by night…"_

 _He does several impressive moves with the sign he's holding, and the mouth of the costume flips up at the end, showing his face again._

 _"_ _I am also the school mascot."_

 _"_ _So, what's your major?" Hiro asks._

 _"_ _No, no, no. I'm not a student. But I am a major science enthusiast."_

 _He flops down on a chair and picks up a comic book with a shapeshifter on the front cover, showing it to Hiro."_

 _"_ _I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will. But she says that's "not science"."_

Everyone is trying not to laugh but it's not working for some.

 _He uses air quotes for the last two words as Honey walks up, all cleaned up from the 'pinkspision'._

 _"_ _I-it's really not."_

 _"_ _Yeah. And I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't "science" either, is it?"_

 _He air quotes 'science' again. Wasabi walks up with his arms crossed._

 _"_ _Nope."_

 _"_ _Well then, what about invisible sandwich?"_

 _"_ _Hiro!" Tadashi calls to his younger brother and gestures for Hiro to follow him. Hiro walks over to him, shaking his head at the discussion behind him._

 _"_ _Imagine eating a sandwich but everyone just thinks you're crazy." Fred says in the background._

 _He pretends to be taking a bite out of an invisible sandwich._

 _"_ _Just stop." Wasabi says._

Fred starts laughing.

 _They walk out of the lab and into a room. Hiro asks Tadashi, "So what have you been working on?"_

 _Tadashi is seen holding a roll of duct tape._

 _"_ _I'll show you."_

 _He walks up to Hiro with it, unrolling a piece ripping it off._

 _"_ _Duct tape? Hate to break it to you bro, already been invented."_

Fangirl starts to crack along with Fred.

A few of the others start to do it too when they realized it was actually really funny.

 _Hiro shrugs when he says this and while he does, Tadashi grabs his arm rolling up his sleeve and swiftly sticks on the piece of duct tape._

 _"_ _Hey." Hiro yells._

 _Tadashi quickly rips it off and Hiro yelps in pain, dropping Megabot._

 _"_ _Ow! Dude! Ow!"_

Yama and the bot fighters are laughing at the pain that they say Hiro was in and grinned meanly at him again but stopped when GoGo and Fangirl gave them even more scarier looks.

 _Camera shifts to Baymax's charging station. The circle flashes white and Baymax inflates in all his huggable glory._

 _"_ _This is what I've been working on."_

 _Baymax climbs out of his charging station and walks forward, but a stool blocks his way. He gently picks it up and looks around to see where he can put it and decides on a clear on his left. He then continues to walk towards Hiro._

Fangirl giggles for no reason and a few people stare at her funny.

 _"_ _Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention, when you said… 'ow'."_

 _Tadashi stands behind Baymax nodding to what he is saying and when Baymax says it, he mouths 'ow'._

 _"_ _A robotic….nurse." Hiro says._

 _A screen lights up on Baymax's belly and a picture of ten faces appear._

 _"_ _On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain?"_

Surprisingly Baymax didn't ask the question in real life because he remembered it.

 _"_ _Physical? Or emotional?" He says in a deadpanned voice looking at Tadashi, who sticks out his bottom lip and makes a pouting face._

Honey, Cass and Fangirl started to laugh at the face Tadashi made.

 _"_ _I will scan you now."_

 _After Baymax scans Hiro he blinks and says, "Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest, an anti-bacterial spray."_

 _Baymax reaches to take Hiro's arm, but Hiro leans back with a sly look on his face._

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's in the spray specifically?"_

 _"_ _The primary ingredient is bacitracin."_

 _Hiro clicks his fingers and tongue._

 _"_ _That's a bummer, I'm actually allergic to that."_

 _"_ _You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to: peanuts."_

"That's very impressive Tadashi." Cass says.

"Thanks Aunt Cass."

Yama is smiling evilly and looks at a frightened Hiro that just noticed his grin, "Looks like I can get back at you by 'accidently' feeding you peanuts."

Hiro's friends stand protectively in front of him then.

 _Hiro extends his arm for Baymax to treat and looks over at Tadashi._

 _"_ _Hm, not bad. You've done some serious coding on this thing, huh?"_

 _"_ _Uh-huh. Programed him with over ten thousand medical procedures."_

"That is even more impressive." Cass yells out.

All of them were still blocking Yama's view of Hiro.

 _Tadashi presses Baymax's access port and it opens, revealing a little green chip._

 _"_ _This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax."_

 _Hiro takes a step forward and presses the chip back in the access port and walks around Baymax, examining him from every angle. He pokes Baymax's back and looks at Tadashi._

 _"_ _Vinyl?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. Going for a non-threatening, huggable kind of thing."_

 _"_ _Looks like a walking marshmallow." Hiro realizes what he said and cocks his head, looking at Baymax._

 _"_ _No offence."_

 _"_ _I am a robot. I cannot be offended."_

 _"_ _Hyper-special cameras?"_

 _He leans up and taps on Baymax's eyes. He grabs Baymax's head and moves it around to look more closely at his eyes._

 _"_ _Yep." Tadashi says._

 _"_ _Huh."_

 _Hiro narrows his eyes and shoves his face into Baymax's belly._

 _"_ _Titanium skeleton?"_

 _"_ _Carbon-fiber."_

 _"_ _Right, even lighter."_

 _Hiro suddenly notices something else and stretches Baymax's belly tighter to see it better._

 _"_ _Killer actuators! Where did you get those?"_

"Ha! You are so funny when you're doing your geek out." Fangirl says.

Hiro turns a little red in the face as a few others start to laugh.

 _"_ _Oh, machined 'em right here in house."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Yep. He can lift a thousand pounds."_

 _Hiro gazes at Baymax in shock._

 _"_ _Shut up."_

 _"_ _You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop."_

 _Baymax grabs a red lollipop from nowhere and offers it to Hiro._

 _"_ _Nice!"_

 _Hiro takes the lollipop and rips off the plastic wrapper, then he sticks it in his mouth._

"I want candy." Fangirl pouts.

 _"_ _I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."_

 _Baymax cocks his head to the side. Hiro grabs the lollipop from his mouth and moves it around while he speaks._

 _"_ _Well then, I'm satisfied with my care."_

 _Baymax turns around and starts walking back to his charging station. Tadashi walks up next to Hiro with a warm smile on his face._

 _"_ _He's gonna help a lot of people."_

 _"_ _Hey, what kinda battery does it use." Hiro asks Tadashi._

 _"_ _Lithium ion."_

 _"_ _You know, supercapacitors would charge way faster."_

 _"_ _Oh."_

 _We pan to the doorway, where a middle-aged man is leaning against the doorframe._

 _"_ _Burning the midnight oil, mister Hamada?"_

 _"_ _Hello professor. I was actually just running out." Tadashi says to him._

 _The guy turns to Hiro, "Ah, you must be Hiro." He sees Megabot._

 _"_ _Bot fighting, huh? When my daughter was younger, that's all she wanted to do. May I?"_

 _"_ _Sure." Hiro says and hands the professor Megabot._

 _"_ _Magnetic bearings?"_

 _"_ _Pretty sick, huh? Want to see how I did it?"_

The college kids looked at Hiro smirking. He sighs.

"Yes, I didn't know, but now I do. So, knock it off." Hiro says.

 _There's a knock on the tinted glass, it clears to show Tadashi, with a smirk on his face._

 _"_ _Hey genius, he INVENTED those."_

 _Hiro says shocked, "You're Robert Callaghan. As in, Callaghan's Laws of Robotics?"_

 _"_ _That's right. You ever thought of signing up here? Your age wouldn't be a problem."_

"Yes! You should really get into that school!" Cass yells.

 _They start walking down a hallway toward an elevator._

 _"_ _I don't know, he takes his Bot Fighting career pretty seriously." Tadashi says coming up behind them._

 _"_ _Well a LITTLE seriously." Hiro says._

 _"_ _Well, if you like things easy, this school isn't for you. We push the boundaries of robotics here. Our students will move on to change the world. Good luck on that bot fight."_

 _The door to the elevator closes. We are now on the front steps with Hiro staring at the huge building._

 _"_ _We have to hurry if you want to get to that bot fight." Tadashi says to him._

 _"_ _I NEED to go here." Hiro says and turns to Tadashi, "If I don't, I don't know what I'll do. How do I get in?"_

 _Tadashi smiles._

So does everyone but the bot fighters.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey here's the end to the chapter I hope you liked it. Please R &R.**


End file.
